1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to guns and, more specifically, to a rapid fire gun or rifle having a plurality of rotating barrels each of which ejects a BB through activation of a gas regulator causing a discharge of pressurized gas for propelling the BB.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of guns and rifles have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,083,349; 4,108,272; 5,054,464; and 5,596,978 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
A rapid-fire B.B. pellet-type machine gun operated from a source of gas propellant preferably a canister of liquefied gas, has a trigger-operated valve releasing propellant gas from the source to a pellet containing magazine for projecting the pellets in rapid succession through a barrel passageway to be ejected from the gun at high speed at a target to which the gun is pointed. The pellets underlie and surround a sleeve in the magazine acting as a cofferdam to maintain a local level of the pellets below the gas inlet and the gas outlet so that the gas will impinge against and actuate the pellets causing them to be successively swept into the gas outlet for discharge through the barrel.
A rapid-fire air gun for generating acoustic pulses in a body of water including a reservoir of high-pressure air, a shut-off valve, and a throttle valve for admitting air to an attached firing chamber. The firing chamber has an exhaust port that is sealed by a spring loaded exhaust valve. When the shutoff valve is open, high pressure air is admitted to the firing chamber through the throttle valve at a rate depending upon the effective aperture through the throttle valve. The exhaust valve is set to open at some selected pressure and to close at some lower pressure. When the air pressure in the firing chamber exceeds the pressure setting of the exhaust valve, the valve opens to impulsively release a jet of high pressure air which generates an acoustic pulse. When the air pressure in the firing chamber drops, the valve closes and the air pressure again fills up in the firing chamber. A series of such openings and closings generates a pulse train. The pulse repetition rate, that is the frequency of the pulse train. The pulse repetition rate, that is the frequency of the pulse train, depends on the throttle valve setting and/or the tension of the exhaust valve load spring.
A rapid fire gas powered projectile gun is comprised of a projectile holder; a barrel connected to the projectile holder having a diameter smaller than the diameter of the projectile holder but at least as large as the diameter of a projectile to be fired, so the projectile to be fired stops before the barrel because of its smaller diameter but is able to pass out of the barrel when pressure is applied to the projectile; a pressurization device connected to the projectile holder with the pressurization device fluidically connected to the projectile holder; a device for activating the pressurization device; a device for biasing located within the projectile holder and forcing any projectile in the projectile holder to be moved toward the barrel; and a trigger connected to the pressurization device in such a way that when the trigger is pulled pressure passes into the projectile holder forcing the projectiles out of the barrel.
An air compressed gun (10) is provided having a stock (11), a barrel (12), a trigger (13) and a manual air pump (14). The gun also has a magazine (18) having a series of barrels (26) for holding several projectiles (P). An actuator (50) indexes the magazine with each shot of the gun and automatically actuates a release valve (36) which controls the firing of the gun.